Vertical Hall elements, which detect a magnetic field lying in the plane of the integrated circuit in which the vertical Hall element is formed, can be formed in either a substrate region that has uniform, low dopant concentration or in implanted wells. When the vertical Hall elements are formed in implanted wells, historically these Hall elements inherently have low sensitivity to in-plane magnetic fields. Increases in sensitivity are conventionally achieved by narrowing the well and/or well contact region. However, such narrowing leads to undesirably higher electrical resistance. Greater sensitivity without increased resistance is desired.